Approval
by Luna Moonshimmer
Summary: "I am happy, and it's also because of you." She was breathless, he could tell. He gave a smirk before pressing his lips onto her supple ones and kissed her. Sequel to Is it Over. Drew and May


Approval (Drew and May)

A/N: I was motivated to do this, so here it is! This is the sequel of "Is it Over" so you should read that first before this one so you can catch the drift of the story. I haven't got a song for this but I'm currently hooked to Bonamana by Super Junior. But the inspiration came from the reviews I got, I don't know why but it seems a lot more people like Is it Over than Romeo and Juliet… huh, wonder why that is. xD well anyway, here's the sequel so enjoy!

Oh before I forgot, I don't know what the names of Drew's family so I just made it up. Work with me people! And besides, he never mentioned his family's names, not even once! So there! And I just copied the last names from the other Contestshipping stories I've read before so I'm disclaiming it. No suing!

Their ages:

May's Parents- between thirty to forty-five.

Drew's Parents- mid forties

Drew- almost 18

May- just turned sixteen a few months back

Max- (I don't know how large his and May's age difference is but I'm guessing he's 7 when May's 10 in the anime) 13

Drew's sisters- 22 and 25

Disclaimer: "Mwuahahahaha! I'll forever own Pokémon and there's nothing you can do about it!" *guns can be heard* "Oh shit! Next time for sure I'll get it! And I'll definitely make sure Drew and May will be the hero and heroine of the story!" *leaves*

Sigh… I don't own the song nor the anime… but I wish I do!

You're Mine

After the encounter 3 weeks ago, Drew decided to ask May's hand in marriage from her family… especially her overprotective father and little brother. He flicked his hair, quite nervously but he looked calm on the outside, trying to settle down his fast heartbeat. His family and May's family were all in his house, err, mansion, sitting on the garden having lunch together.

May and Drew were seated together, obviously by Drew's instructions much to Max's disapproval, and their hands were intertwined below the table so no one can see. It's not that they're ashamed of their relationship or the like, it's just that Drew is really having a hard time making up his mind on what to say first.

"Drew?" he heard May's sweet voice and he looked at her. She gave off a worried look, then it turned into an assuring smile as she silently whispered, "Its okay."

He then felt a whole new confidence build inside him, and this time he was sure he wanted this girl beside him to be with him through his ups and downs. But before he could say anything, his father who just got back from Kanto region (he's a professor) spoke.

"Drew, have you decided?" he asked. William Hayden is a very successful man. He's a Pokémon professor and is very strict when it comes to his children. He has the same eyes as Drew's, only a shade darker, and his hair was midnight black. He was handsome even in his mid forties.

"Yes," he said confidently. "That's the reason why I brought May and her family here."

Max gave a slight snicker from his position and his starter Pokémon, Mudkip who's now a Swampert, gave the same snicker at the couple (indicating May and Drew). May glared at her little brother, but it disappeared as she looked hopefully at both hers and Drew's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Maple, Max, want to take May Maple's hand in marriage," Drew finally said the words, and the hold on their intertwined hands tightened. There was only silence from both families as they looked at each other briefly. May was nervous, definitely, but she's really hoping, wishing, even praying to the legendaries out there that they'd approve and them their blessing.

"Oh geez, must I always end awkward moments like this?" Max said annoyed, but it went unnoticed by the big smile on his face.

Then there was laughter. Norman, the Petalburg Gym leader, and William, all but grasped each other's hand in a shake of "congratulations". Caroline and Mary (Drew's mom) hugged each other, congratulating too. Daisy and Diana, Drew's sisters, hugged May and Drew both, congratulating and teasing them.

May let go of her breath she didn't know she was holding, and gave a smile at Drew, who smiled back in return. All's well that ends well.

"But wait, aren't you against it? I mean, I'm only sixteen and—," May started but was cut off by her mother.

"We planned this dear. We decided to push you two closer together, and look where it got you, lovebirds! And now, newlyweds!" Caroline gave a giggle and the other girls giggled as well. Norman and Will gave their soon-to-be-wed children a big approving grin.

"Oh I can't wait to prepare the wedding! And it's after Drew's birthday, too! Which will only be two months away!" they started chattering and preparing the wedding plans and May began to sweat drop (anime style of course!)

Drew tugged at their intertwined hands and motioned for her to follow him. They left their families discuss without being noticed.

I'm Yours

"Where are we going?" she asked, giggling a little.

"What's so funny?" he asked, too, suppressing a grin as he guided her through the garden.

"I didn't think you'd wear something so formal. It's so… unlike you," and she giggled again. They finally stopped at the middle of the garden and May couldn't help but be at awe.

The trees surrounding them were like a wall, as if this is their private place. There was a swing in corner, with wild roses surrounding it. A lake was in the middle, making everything sparkle with the sun's rays. A few water Pokémon swam there peacefully.

"It's beautiful!" she said excitedly. Her eyes shining with happiness.

"I found this a year ago, and the only person I had in mind that time was you. And it's still you plaguing my mind," he smirked at his last words and she gave a cute pout. "And to think you dressed up nicely for me, too. I'm touched May," he said and pulled her close to him, embracing her. Her dress was basically designed like a red rose, matching up with her high heeled red sandals.

"Mom picked it out, not me," she said arrogantly, embarrassed at his statement. She placed both her hands on his chest as if in attempt to push him away, but they didn't.

"So your mom knew that I'm going to ask your hand in marriage today? She must be psychic to know such a thing," he whispered huskily into her ear, making her shiver slightly. He felt her hands turn into fists on his black long-sleeved shirt and tremble at his touch. "And here I thought you'd be happy about this place."

"I am happy, and it's also because of you." She was breathless, he could tell. He gave a smirk before pressing his lips onto her supple ones and kissed her. Of course, she kissed him back.

The kiss was gentle at first, which turned a bit desperate on his part. Of course he'd be at least this desperate; this is only their third kiss. He knew she wasn't a fan of public display of affections unlike Ash and Misty, or Dawn and Paul, and so he was careful with her. She's like a rose, in which he gave so frequently to her before, and he knew how fragile roses are. That's why he long vowed to himself to take care of her and that's what he's going to do.

He finally broke the kiss, letting them take back the breath that was stolen. She was panting hard and he gently placed her head on his chest. He tucked her underneath his chin as their breathing calmed.

"I didn't get the chance to thank you for the ring," she said shyly, burying her face further into his chest.

He smiled as he saw that on her left ring finger was the ring he gave her after he proposed. He didn't have time to give it to her personally because of the upcoming contest (the contest before was suspended due to a few loose screws… ahem, from my part.. :P) and only managed to place it in her room with a letter and a rose.

The ring was a mix of silver and gold, a swirling combination that it sparkled magnificently with the light. At first glance, it would look plain and simple but if one looked closely enough, there was something engraved on it. It said "May Haden" in a beautiful cursive.

"Why'd you need to thank me?" he asked, silently smiling as he held her tighter and closer to him.

"I wasn't sure how fast you had this made, and you gave it to me when I was sleeping. So thank you," she smiled and sighed contentedly in his arms, finding comfort and warmth in his embrace.

"I'm just that good May," he said teasingly, and he gave a smirk as he pushed her away slightly to look at her face. She gave another pout.

"And I see you're so confident that I'd agree to marry you Drew," she bit sarcasm and gave a smirk of her own.

"I am confident, because you love me so much that you wouldn't know how to live without me anymore," he smiled mischievously, teasing her even more. But he meant what he said, even with the playfulness of his tone.

"Yes, I love you, happy now?" she said, giving up and playing with his hair slightly, twirling it in her forefinger.

"Hm, maybe." His grin turned back into a smirk.

"Maybe? What's that suppose to mean?" she smacked his chest playfully, giving another pout.

"Alright, alright, you got me. I love you," he said. He gave a soft kiss before smiling. She smiled back. "Do you want to swim?" he finally removed his right hand away from her waist and guided it to her left one, entwining their fingers together.

She gave a nod and they laughed, creating memories of their life together.

Forever and Always

A/N: okay, so it was pretty short. Shorter than what I'm expecting it. But don't worry, there's still the wedding! Kyaah! I'm still researching on what May's dress will be and how her hair will be, etc. and the wedding itself will be hard. Since I'm only a teen and not yet married (I haven't even had a boyfriend yet) so I'm kinda new to this. And I don't know if what Drew did was right since I haven't actually seen a guy ask the girl's hand in marriage from her parents. So this was only based on my imagination. Maybe that's the reason why it's so short.

I'm gonna be out for a couple of days because of my hectic schedule and I guess I'll be able to post the wedding scene next week. No worries my little kitties, I'll be back before you could even blink your precious eyes! :)


End file.
